The transmission parameters of known broadcast systems, such as the broadcast systems in accordance with the DVB-T2 standard (second generation digital terrestrial television broadcast systems standard as defined in ETSI EN 302 755 V1.1.1 (2009-09) “Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB); Framing structure Channel Coding and Modulation for a Second Generation Digital Terrestrial Television Broadcast system (DVB-T2)”), are generally optimized for fixed reception with stationary receivers, e.g. with roof-top antennas, for which low power consumption is not a main issue. Further, according to this standard a fixed channel bandwidth is generally used. In future broadcast systems, such as the upcoming DVB-NGH (DVB Next Generation Handheld; in the following also referred to as NGH) standard, a mobile receiver (which is the main focus of this upcoming standard) shall support a variety of different channel bandwidths, e.g. ranging from 1.7 MHz to 20 MHz wide channels. However, it is difficult for a mobile receiver to receive larger bandwidths up to 20 MHz due to its limited processing power. Furthermore, it has to account for specific needs of mobile and handheld reception, i.e. low power consumption and high robustness.